Main:Varvara Zubova
Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Evgeniya Kuznetsova |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Varvara Andreevna Zubova (Russian: Варвара Андреевна Зубова; born October 29 in Moscow) is an elite Russian gymnast. She's known for her balance beam work and interesting and unique choreography on floor exercise. Junior Career 2013-2014 In 2013, Zubova won floor exercise gold and team silver at the Russian Hopes competition in December. In 2014, Zubova competed at the 2014 Gym Festival Trnava to win the junior team bronze medal and place fourth in the all-around. She returned to Russian Hopes at the end of the year, winning team gold, balance beam silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fifth in the all-around and sixth on uneven bars. 2015 At the Russian Junior Championships in April, she helped her team win silver in the team final. In the individual Candidate Master of Sport division, she won balance beam gold, all-around bronze, and placed fourth on bars and fifth on floor. At the Student Spartakiada in June, she won team and balance beam gold, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placed seventh on floor. 2016 Zubova made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning team and balance beam silver and placing tenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning floor exercise gold, team and all-around bronze, and placing fourth on balance beam and sixth on uneven bars. In June, she competed at her first European Championships, helping the junior Russian team win the gold medal. In November, Zubova won team and vault gold, floor exercise silver, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placed sixth on balance beam at the Russian Junior Championships. At the Voronin Cup in December, she won gold on balance beam and placed fourth in the all-around. 2017 Zubova competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team bronze and placing eighth on balance beam and fifteenth in the all-around. Later, she competed at the Russian Junior Championships, winning team and floor exercise silver, all-around bronze, and placing fifth on bars and sixth on vault. In July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Győr, Hungary, winning team gold, all-around bronze, and placing fourth on bars and eighth on floor. In November, she competed at the International Tournoi Combs-la-Ville in France, winning floor exercise gold and team and all-around silver. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning gold on balance beam. She had also competed in the all-around but didn't place due to the two-per-country rule. Senior Career 2018 Zubova made her senior debut at the Russian Championships in April, winning team gold and placing thirteenth in the all-around. The following month, she made her senior international debut at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, placing sixth on bars and eighth on beam. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning team silver and placing fifth on beam, sixth on floor, and seventh in the all-around and on vault. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, placing sixth in the all-around and fourth on bars and beam. 2019 Zubova returned to the Russian Championships in March, winning gold with her team, and placing eighth on vault and seventeenth in the all-around. She later competed at the Baku World Cup, placing fourth on floor exercise, and the Doha World Cup, placing sixth on floor exercise. At the Russian Cup in August, she placed seventh on beam and eleventh in the all-around. Medal Count Floor Music 2016-2018 - "Valse a la Française" by Vladimir Cosma 2019 - “Masquerade-Ballet Suite: Mazurka” by Aram Khachaturian as performed by the London Symphony Orchestra